The present disclosure relates to a steering wheel airbag apparatus, and more particularly, to a steering wheel airbag apparatus capable of reducing the number of parts and the weight of a vehicle.
In general, a vehicle includes a plurality of airbags installed therein. The steering wheel of the vehicle also includes one of the airbags installed therein and further includes a horn. The steering wheel may include many parts or components which may increase the weight of the vehicle. Thus, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving such a problem.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2007-0060482 published on Jun. 13, 2007 and entitled “Cable-type horn switch apparatus”.